Confession
by CodeLelou
Summary: Tomoya is just hanging out in Sunohara's dorm room, a typical day... Or is it? Yaoi lemon! Tomoya X Sunohara


Tomoya sat in Sunohara's dorm, bored. His friend was sitting across from him and lazily flipping through a manga. There were some things that Tomoya needed to clear up. The fact that him and Nagisa wern't seeing each other, and the fact that the so called "story" he had told her was not a blatent lie covering up the fact that he didn't want to play basketball. No, it definitely wasn't a lie. It was in fact his own fantasies and feelings. When this thought crossed Tomoya's mind his boredom turned into nervousness.

Sunohara looked up from his manga to see Tomoya blankly staring at him. "What?" Sunohara said. "Huh?.. oh nothing..." Tomoya started, "It's just... look, there's something I need to tell you,". "go ahead..." said Sunohara, who was once again focused on his book.

Tomoya stood up and walked a few steps to where Sunohara was sitting and took a seat next to him. The blonde looked up to find Tomoya staring deeply into his eyes. Tomoya leaned forward and gently put his lips on those of his friend, who was wide-eyed with shock. As Tomoya continued his gentle suction on Sunohara's lips his shock turned into pleasure and his eyes slowly fell shut. As Tomoya relaxed into the kiss his hands wrapped around Sunohara's back and their bodies were pushed together. Tomoya broke away from the boy's lips to see a deep blush across his turned face.

Sunohara didn't know what to do... He had never realized Okazaki's feelings for him, the way they matched his own. Sunohara's thoughts were interupted when he was pulled up to his feet by his friend, their lips swiftly reconnecting. Before Sunohara was aware of what was happening, Tomoya had worked his tongue into his mouth. It began exploring, and soon enough the two boys' tongues where swirling and twisting around together, inside their hot mouths. Fighting wth each other, scrambling everywhere, just like their thoughts.

The passionate kiss was broken as Tomoya laid Sunohara out on his bed. His eyes were examining his friends body, from his blushing cheeks, to his loose shirt, slightly lifted, revealing his flat stomach. Down to the bulge at his crotch. Upon seeing this Tomoya realized that his pants were beginning to feel tight and suffocating, due to his erection. He began kissing Sunohara again, and as his tongue began probing his mouth his hand gently ran down Sunohara's torso and then snaked inside of his shirt. He began tracing circles on his warm stomach and worked his way up to his friend's nipples. His fingertips gently ran over his left nipple, quickly errecting it and extracting a soft gasp from Sunohara. He repeated these gentle fingerings, teasingly circling around Sunohara's nipples, and then brushing over them once more. Sunohara moaned a bit into the kiss. Tomoya moved away from Sunohara's mouth and pulled the shirt off his friend. He took in the sight of Sunohara's stomach, chest, and light pink nipples. He eased his head toward one and lashed his tongue at it a few times before closing his mouth over it. He gently began sucking and his tongue slowly moved around, stroking it. Tomoya began to tweak and play with his other nipple, his hand trailing over it as it did before. Sunohara let out a moan, his penis extremely errect and throbbing. His hand still toying with his left nipple, he gently removed his mouth from the right and starting placing gentle kisses on his neck. he applied more suction and another moan was forced out of the boy.

Okazaki pulled off his own shirt and he and Sunohara joined in another kiss, Sunohara now eagerly joining in with the action. Their tongues roughly and greedily collided with each other, pushing together. While in the kiss Tomoya's hands reached down and busied themselves with Youhei's belt. It was quickly undone, and Tomoya moved on to unbuttoning his pants. Sunohara was gently nibbling on Tomoya's lower lip as He undid the final button, sliding the pants down Sunohara's smooth legs, breaking the passionate kiss to pull them off and throw them to the floor, already covered in clothing. Tomoya took in a deep breath before grasping the waist band of the boy's boxers. He pulled them down, releasing Sunohara's fully erect cock. As Tomoya gently fingered the side of it, Sunohara gasped loudly, amazed at the sensation. Tomoya now had both hands gently holding, and rubbing his length. He brought his mouth downward and inserted the head into his mouth, pushing on the top with his tongue, and then gently sucking and tonguing it. He pushed his mouth down further, fitting as much inside it as possible, and bobbed his head up and down. This time Sunohara moaned loudly. After a few more motions, Tomoya released his member from his mouth, sensing that he was close. He pulled off his own pants and boxers now, and instructed sunohara to suck on his fingers. He obeyed and coated them liberally with saliva.

Tomoya withdrew his two fingers, and leaned down to place a passionate but gentle kiss on his friend. He placed one finger at the entrance of Sunohara's rear and slowly began to push inside. Sunohara moaned lightly as the finger went in and began to move about, rubbing the walls of his rectum. He nearly screamed as the second entered him. Tomoya stopped and allowed Sunohara time to adjust. Once his friend was ready his two fingers began scissoring and stretching him, trying to hurt him as little as possible. Theese motions continued for a bit longer, until Tomoya spread his friend's legs and, removing his two fingers, positioned his cock outside of Sunohara's hole. Tomoya leaned forward, connecting his lips with those of his friend. Tomoya slowly thrusted forward into his friend. Sunohara moaned into the sloppy kiss, his face contorted in pain and pleasure. Tomoya paused once fully inside. It was so tight and warm inside of his friends ass. Sunohara began sliding his tongue inside of Tomoyas mouth, and gripped onto him tighter. Tomoya pulled out, and quickly plunged his cock deeper into his friend. Sunohara let out a surprised moan, and Tomoya quickly thrusted into him again. He kept plunging into his tight asshole, as deep as he could. It felt so amazing. His pace quickened slightly, as he continued penetrating the boy, deeper and deeper. Sunohara yelled loudly.

"Ah! Faster!" Sunohara screamed. Tomoya obeyed his friend and began pumping into sunohara, as fast as he could. In and out, In and out. He grabbed his friend's cock and began pumping up and down, gently but firmly stroking his member. Their moans filled the room, and Tomoya prayed that none of the dorm residents could hear them.

"To-Tomoya! I... i'm gonna..."

"I think I'm about to co..come too.."

Tomoya wrapped his arms around Sunohara, pulling him into an embrace and he bucked his hips up into his ass, harder and harder. All that could be heard was thier screams, and the sound of thier flesh smacking together. Sunohara came as his prostate was struck, his come shooting from his cock and coating he and Tomoya's chests. Tomoya managed a few more thrusts until he moaned loudly and came inside of his best friend. He pulled out and watched some of his juices seep out of sunoharas tight anus. Tomoya collapsed on top of his lover, lightly kissing his neck. The two stayed like that, holding each other tightly in their arms.

--

This is my first lemon, and the first yaoi lemon of Clannad of , I believe. There's always room for a bit of Tomoya X Sunohara, even if it's a straight harem anime! Well, anyway, I'd love to hear your opinions of this, so please review!


End file.
